tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ice Cream Kitty (Musikvideo)
Ice Cream Kitty ist ein Musikvideo zur vierten und letzten Staffel der [[Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Serie)|2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Animationsserie]]. Darsteller *'Greg Cipes' als Michelangelo *'Kevin Eastman' als Ice Cream Kitty *'DJ Hymn'[https://twitter.com/djhymn/status/908772489316122625 Twitter: DJ Hymn] (15. September 2017) Beschreibung Eine animierte Storyboardfassung dieses Musikvideos - komponiert und vorgetragen von Greg Cipes (Michelangelo) - wurde am 7. Oktober 2016 auf der New York Comic Con uraufgeführt. Die eigentliche Premiere des fertigen Videos erfolgte durch die DVD-Box Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady, in dem es als Extra Feature enthalten war, am 6. September 2017.TV Shows on DVD.com: "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Press Release, Box for 'Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady' DVDs" (6. Juli 2017) Am 15. September wurde eine fertige Fassung des Videos auf Twitter veröffentlicht. Text Michelangelo: Mm mm mm! Yo! When it’s hot outside and I need somethin’ cool, I can always depend on you, my Ice Cream Kitty. The purr, the fur, the whiskered one My kitty that lives away from the sun To nap in my lap she likes the best Right there, vanilla hair, she lives in the ice chest I scream, you scream, we all scream for kitty I scream, you scream, we all scream for kitty I scream, you scream, we all scream for kitty I scream, you scream, we all scream for kitty Me and my kitty Me and my kitty Me and my kitty Me and my kitty Me and my kitty Me and my kitty Me and my kitty Ice Cream Kitty: (miaut) (Stimme 1): Ohhh yeah Michelangelo: Tastes so good! Can’t get enough! Pizza ‘n’ Ice Cream’s my favorite!!! One more lick, one more lick. (Stimme 2): Kitty! Ice Cream Kitty: (miaut) (Stimme 2): Kitty Michelangelo: My kitty, she knows I care Four paws, four claws, and ice cream hair For kicks I lick her from ear to ear And when I need a friend, she’s always here. I scream, you scream, we all scream for kitty I scream, you scream, we all scream for kitty I scream, you scream, we all scream for kitty I scream, you scream, we all scream for kitty Me and my kitty Me and my kitty Me and my kitty Me and my kitty Me and my kitty Me and my kitty Me and my kitty Ice Cream Kitty: (miaut) (Stimme 1): Ohhh yeah Michelangelo: Tastes so good! Can’t get enough! Pizza ‘n’ Ice Cream’s my favorite!!! Uhn One more lick, one more lick. (Stimme 2): Kitty! Ice Cream Kitty: (miaut) (Stimme 2): Kitty. Kit Kit Kit-ty Kit Kit Kit Kit (Stimme 1): Don’tcha wanna lick? (Stimme 2): Ki Ki Kit-ty Kit Kit Kit Kitty Ki Ki Ki Kit-ty Kit Kit Kit Kit (Stimme 1): Don’tcha wanna lick? (Stimme 2): Ki Ki Ki Kit-ty Kit Kit Kitty Ice Cream Kitty: (miaut) (Stimme 2): -ty Ice Cream Kitty: (miaut) Video thumb|center|300 px Trivia *Die markante Refrain-Strophe "I scream, you scream, we all scream for (ice cream)" entstammt dem Titel (und der Name eines darin vorkommenden Lieds) einer Kurzgeschichte von John Farris. In der TMNT-Franchise wurde eine solche Adaption schon in der Episode "Der Ultimative Ninja" der 2003 Serie vorgenommen. Siehe auch *''Pizza Rap'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Episoden (2012) Kategorie:Online-Medien Kategorie:Songs